


The Power of Love

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Sam Winchester is in a coma. That too, a supernatural one (duh).Dean, Bobby, not even Castiel can figure out what caused it. So Castiel came up with an idea.





	The Power of Love

Dean and Bobby would never give up on Sam, NEVER! Yet Castiel worried that they won't be able to help this time. His Angel instincts were telling him that, if Sam wanted to wake up by now, he would have.

Dean and Bobby have been to every possible psychic, witch, warlock, supernatural experts, hunters, even doctors (imagine that); nobody could help Sam.

For our lovely, dorky, smart, handsome, kind and goofy Sam Winchester was in a coma.

It wasn't fatal, he simply was never going to wake up, that's all.

Dean's reactions were heartbreaking to say the least. At first he ran around looking for answers, traced back their steps, trying to figure out what he missed, and who to kill.

Soon he realized that this wasn't anything they have ever come across. When Bobby couldn't help, Dean wanted to sell his soul for Sam, but Castiel forbid him. 

When Dean was refusing to listen to Cas, he told Dean that if he tried to sell his soul, Cas would kill the demon before they can make the deal.

Cas was sorry, but selling Dean's soul was not an option. _His soul was too beautiful_ , in Cas' opinion. Cas noticed the redness in his cheeks when he mentioned that to Dean. Maybe Dean had some kind of alergy.

One day, Cas had an idea as to what might have happened to Sam. It was rare, but if one knew how to read, the mention of such a disease can be found in some ancient books.

It is known as "love melancholy". Nowadays it is confused with lovesickness, but this ancient disease of missing a person of romantic interest, can make a person I'll beyond measure.

Sam could be suffering from love melancholy, due to his heart wrenching goodbye last summer from Y/N. She truly was the perfect person for him, his better half. Y/N completed Sam, and her loss turned Sam into a speechless, brainless, depressed shadow of a human being.

* * *

 

Before falling into his comatose, Sam wouldn't eat properly, he would risk his life way too casually, as if he didn't wish to come back alive from the hunts. 

The only reason why Y/N had to leave Sam despite being perfect for him, was because Sam simply refused to let her into this horrible life of hunters. 

"Why did you let me fall for you, if you were gonna let me go?" Y/N's sobs still ring in Cas' and Dean's ears.

Sam was in tears, "I never thought you would want to stay with me. I only wanted to feel  _something._ With you, I saw hope of love. Even if for a little while I wanted to be loved. I never thought that letting you go would be so damn hard."

Y/N said, " Then come with me. Or let me stay. You wouldn't have to see me get hurt. Just do your job and come home to me. We can make it work, please!"

Sam shook his head but more tears oozed out of his eyes, " Twice Y/N, Gabriel risked your life twice for the heck of it, because I would choose NOTHING over protecting you."

Y/N asked with a small voice, " So I disturb your hints. I slow you down in that it?" She was sobbing so hard it made Cas wipe a tear too.

Sam smiled through his tears one last time and told her, "I can't risk your life over and over again. If I could have a normal life with you, I would've."

Sam kissed her, their cheeks strained with tears, " I love you. Enough to let you go."

Y/N turned back one last time, "If only you didn't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. But then, you wouldn't be you." With that, she dragged her feet and forced herself to walk away from the love of her life.

Sam bent his knees and kneeled down on the ground, put his hands over his face and sobbed.

* * *

 

The more Dean was convinced that Cas was right, the more he wanted to punch something. He knew that Sam should have never let Y/N go; and now he was going to lose himself over this.

"To hell with that!", Dean exclaimed and called Y/N up.

**~Your POV~**

[Songs to listen to for this part:

1\. The power of love by Gabrielle Aplin

2\. Chasing cars by snow patrol

2\. Lazarus by Porcupine Tree

3\. Cigarettes after sex : any song]

 

"Dean? What? What do you mean he is in Coma? .... But . ..

Oh. My. GOD! "

You rushed to Sam's side the minute your car pulled into the town Dean said they were in. There he was, that face, oh how you missed that face.

Just to check, you called out Sam's name. You shook him, sprinkled water over his face but when nothing worked, you felt tears rising up your eyelids, making your visions blurry. 

"You're kidding me", you whispered.

"I'm afraid not", Castiel sincerely replied.

You made up your mind, " I'll do whatever I need to. Just tell me." 

Cas told you, " No book on Earth has an answer as to how to cure love melancholy. However I asked the Angels. One of them seems to recall a vague treatment which has to be administered through his subconscious mind."

You were confused, " Wait. His subconscious? You mean, like, a memory wipe?"

Cas chuckled a little, " Oh my Lord, no. I wouldn't consider making him forget about you. No. You have to delve into his subconscious, in this case , his dream. "

You asked, " Isn't he in coma? I mean, can he hear my voice? Sam! Sam, come back to us!"

Dean growled, " Yeah why didn't we think of that before."

Cas said, " Obviously we have established he will not wake up like that. However I have a theory. Love was what made him give up on consciousness. Love is what might bring him back to us."

You blinked, " Love?"

Cas and Dean both smiled, " Love. Your love for Sam."

That made you blush a little, but you still couldn't understand what you had to do. Still, you nodded in agreement.

With a swift touch to your forehead, Cas sent you into Sam's dreams. Your mortal body collapsed as Dean took you into his arms and made you like down beside Sam.

* * *

 

**~Into Sam's dreamland~**

[Listen to "elastic heart" by Sia or "In my veins" by Andrew Belle (I know this seems random but you'd understand if you play these while reading this.]

Like the dork he is, Sam's dreams contains a well furnished wooden library full of so many books. You saw positive quotes about body positivity, mental health awareness and motivational quotes stuck on random walls. You smiled at that, Sam was truly a kind and generous soul.

You couldn't find Sam anywhere, so you assumed that he would be at the bunker. You left the library and went out on the street. Every car was an Impala, except one.

There was one huge van, decorated in the Stanford University labels. You peeped inside the van and saw more books, two beds, there were mythological painting hanging over the walls of the veins. 

You went inside and removed the blanket. Sam was sleeping, in the same way he was sleeping in his real life.

"He is sleeping inside his dream?" You thought to yourself.

Then like Snow White, you leaned forwards and kissed his lips.

You held your breath and waited. Nothing happened. You kissed him again, but this time you couldn't stop. You broke into tiny sobs and holding his shoulders, shaking him.

"Sam just, come back to me. You know I love you right? You always knew, even when I'd lie about it to you. Even when you asked me to forget you, you knew I'd always love you, right? Well, I'm telling you now. I never stopped loving you and I'm not leaving you. So just get your ass up this bed. Now Sam! "

He didn't even move.

Losing all hope, you kicked the door of the van down.

"Saaaam!!!" Your voice broke as you fell to the ground. Then you made a run for it without knowing where you were going. And you didn't notice the Impala heading straight towards you until it was too late.

You braced yourself but the impact never came. Then you felt strong and firm arms wrap you around. You looked up to see Sam's face, his beautiful face.

[Listen to "Into your arms"  by Ava Max, Witt Lowry or "Back to you" by Selena Gomez]

"You're here", you whispered.

Then you glanced around and couldn't believe your eyes. Every single car around you stopped including the one that was going to crush you.

Sam planted a kiss on your forehead, "I will always protect you, my love. Even if I'm not really here and even when you're inside my head, my first instinct is to protect no matter how."

You buried your head into his chest and wrapped your arms around his torso. He pulled your close to him and smelled your hair.

"If you think I am ever letting you go now, after this...." You started warning Sam through your sobs.

He shook his head and wiped your face with his soft palm, "Never again. I'm not leaving your side. I promise." 

You smiled, " Now wake up."

* * *

 

Dean's face lit up with joy as Sam's eyes fluttered open. In a few moments, you woke up too.

Castiel smiled and nodded, "I knew you loved him enough. This would've never worked if you didn't."

 Dean threw himself at Sam and hugged him so tightly that Sam yelped at surprise. Then he hugged him back, "I'm so sorry Dean, Cas."

Dean sniffled, "Whatever, we didn't worry much. We had a plan." 

Dean grinned at Cas and hugged him. Cas hugged Dean back and didn't stop him when he kissed his Angel.

"Aww", you and Sam said in unison.

Dean pulled away and blushed, "Without you, I wouldn't have my brother and Sam wouldn't have Y/N. Thank you so much Cas. I love you."

" I love you Dean", Cas admitted.

" We love you both", you said. 

Then you lightly slapped Sam's chest, "You asshole! You had us worried sick."

Sam looked up at you and grabbed the hand you punched him with. Then he pulled you close and captured your lips in a soft kiss. You gave in and sat on the bed to move towards him.

The four of you were one big happy family once again, as Sam kept his promise. You moved in with him, to take care of his damaged soul.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
